


Canción de los hijos.

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos almas destinadas a permanecer juntas en formas distintas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canción I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



Estábamos en las puertas del gran castillo. Con el corazón en la mano y la espada guardada, Jon Snow deseaba parlamentar antes de matar y Ramsay Bolton lo permitió. Olía a trampa desde que la contestación llego con un si en color carmín y la firma del bastardo proclamándose rey del norte. Mi sangre hirvió corriendo rápidamente entre mis venas y la rabia en mi interior no sería sanada hasta que la cabeza de Bolton adornara las puertas de Invernalia.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cuando el cuervo llego y el cónsul tomo la decisión de continuar mi único remedio en ese instante era el de salir al exterior y entre pinos y nieve mi mente se fue calmando.

—Esta guerra entre bastardos nos costara cara.

—Yo creo que será divertida.

La voz provenía de una persona enfundada en pieles raídas tomando un poco de agua del arroyo y que los siete me bendigan; su rostro blanco estaba adornado por preciosas pecas color fuego, sus ojos tenían el color del agua en Alto Jardín, donde el agua que alimenta esa majestuosidad era pura y de un azul profundo. Algo en sus movimientos me alerto que su apariencia era solo una máscara.

— ¿De qué casa eres campesino?—mi mano fue directo al puño de mi espada, más por costumbre que por miedo ante aquella bella persona.

—De ninguna de relevancia. —su mirada escaneaba mi persona como buscando alguna falla o punto débil—Pero como no estarás en paz con mi respuesta, me presento. Soy Mycroft de la casa Holmes. 

—Eres maestre.

—Mi querido amigo eso apenas está por verse.

Su sonrisa fría se encontraba fuera de lugar dentro de ese precioso rostro, sin embargo su cuerpo rígido y sus encantadores movimientos no dejaban que mi cerebro se concentrara. ¿Qué tanto traía debajo de toda esa ropa sucia y vieja? ¿Está por verse? ¿Con quién ira? 

—Le sugiero que no lo piense demasiado, imagine que solo voy de paso.  
Su sonrisa se suavizo cuando logro ver en mi rostro la aceptación de sus palabras. Sin embargo un mal paso le hizo resbalar rodando hasta el agua helada que corría violentamente. Cuando logre alcanzarlo con la espada desenvainada logre clavar su capa en la tierra antes de que la corriente me lo arrebatara, una vez a salvo me quite mis propias ropas de invierno para tratar de cubrirlo aunque sea del viento que empezaba a aullar entre los árboles. 

—Enfermara Ser.

—Ser Greg de la casa Lestrade.

—Un infinito placer conocer a tan notable hombre de tan noble casa.

—Ni tanto.

—Su sonrojo me dice lo contrario. 

— ¡Es el frio!

Su risa reboto en mi pecho dejando a su paso una onda cálida, aliviando toda preocupación, relajando mi alma. 

—Debo irme Ser Gregory. Infinitas gracias por su ayuda.

—Es Greg—me sentí patético pero salió involuntario—Solo Greg. 

—Jamás.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, mis pies no respondían ante las órdenes de mi cabeza y a pesar del frio no deseaba moverme hasta que uno de los leales de Lyanna Mormont fue a buscarme.

— ¿Qué rayos haces Greg?—me grita un niño bajito de cabellos rubios— ¿Quieres morir antes de la batalla?

—No me hables así mocoso insolente. 

—Me vale un comino como deba tratarte, mientras te lleve con vida ante Lady Mormont, no me interesa.

Estallamos en carcajadas, ambos sabemos que el chico está enamorado de la orgullosa Lyanna y que eso no podrá ser, ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

—Vamos con tu adorada John. 

—Cállate ya, sabes que entreno para Caballero y maestre, podría fácilmente matarte.

—Pero mira que chiquillo tan tierno…

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?!

El grito de Lady Adler me eriza los cabellos de la nuca y en el establo improvisado vi a un par de caballos intentando escapar. De nuevo en el campamento y valiéndonos del conocimiento de los Stark sobre los terrenos en los que estábamos, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando un cuervo de grandes plumas llego al campamento, días antes de querer enfrentar al bastardo con palabras, buscándome.

—Lady Sansa Stark quiere un reporte sobre el contenido del documento. —me dice uno de los guardias que acecha en mi tienda.

—Se lo daré personalmente, puede retirarse.

Su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca de enfado pero solo así contendré cualquier rumor en la precaria estabilidad antes de la tempestad.  
El sello es la cabeza de un cuervo gigante hasta que la curvatura del pico me da a entender otro animal ancestral actualmente extinto: Águilas. Al desenrollar el papel, si bien no es de impresionante calidad la letra que porta bien podría ser de un rey por la elegancia de su trazo y las palabras que expresan: 

Ser Gregory de la casa Lestrade:  
Me eh tomado el atrevimiento de comunicarme con usted por este medio puesto que la casa donde mi persona y mi hermano fueron recibidos nos han prohibido salir. Debe saber que sus prendas que tanto bien y servicio han prestado a mi hermano están hechas trizas y en cuanto pueda las repondré haciendo que las costureras copien hasta el último detalle.  
Agradecido y siempre suyo.  
Mycroft de la casa Holmes.

Mi corazón salto dentro de mi pecho, mi rostro que por tanto tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de sonreír se congelo y con la alegría emanando de mi cuerpo me presente ante ambos Stark dándoles la razón en que debería contestar a la brevedad.

—Dígale que si gusta son bienvenidos él y su hermano. —Comento Lady Sansa colocando su capa sobre sus hombros, lista para su paseo diario. —Me encargare de que sean bien recibidos.

—Gracias Mi Lady, se lo comentare.

Por un momento me lo creí hasta que su sonrisa cambio en el último segundo antes de darme la espalda. ¿Qué casa estaba cerca de Invernalia? Ninguna, solo los Bolton. Y aunque el cuervo no parecía pertenecer al castillo temí por un momento de las verdaderas intenciones de mi señora. Despidiéndome de Jon Snow con una reverencia me retire a mi tienda intentando controlar los nervios que me inundaban.


	2. Canción II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, El reto que me toco es "Amigos por correspondencia"  
> {estos signos indican una carta}

{  
Mycroft de la casa Holmes:  
Estoy encantado por tu carta y aunque me alegra debo decirte que no había necesidad de prometerme prendas iguales. Esas eran viejas y estaban sucias, el saber que le sirvieron a tu hermano es un gran consuelo y un digno final para estas.  
Espero este todo bien en la casa donde los han acogido.  
Greg.  
}

El águila que mi padre me heredo antes de morir llego hasta mi ventana dos días después de que le envié al campamento Stark, mis deberes como aprendiz del maestre de los Bolton me estaban consumiendo y de no ser por mi hermano, me habría dejado morir en la nieve. De no ser por Ser Gregory no tendría fuerzas para regresar a mis habitaciones y sonreír un poco. 

{  
Ser Gregory:  
Es un placer recibir respuesta a tan desnutrido documento que hace algunos días envié, debo decirle que está usted en peligro si en su campamento se dan cuenta de quien está recibiendo cartas con tanta regularidad. Me extraña sobremanera el que no me haya preguntado por la casa en la que nos encontramos mi hermano y yo. Lo tomare como un descuido.  
Por cierto, la tinta con la que escribo sobre este documento es mágico, solo sus ojos serán capaces de verlo.  
Mycroft Holmes.  
}

Dos días después: Campamento Stark.  
{  
Ser Mycroft:  
Es increíble ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Yo no podría ser capaz de tal hazaña, no fue un descuido, simplemente no me importa. Con saber que se encuentran bendecidos por los siete es más que suficiente.  
¿Me darás tu secreto?  
Greg.  
}

Tres días después: Invernalia.  
{  
Ser Gregory:  
Le eh enviado en el sello un poco de esta tinta, lo único que tiene que hacer es derretirlo con un poco de sol y es todo. Así que sigues a los siete, yo creo fervientemente en los antiguos dioses, aquellos rostros en los árboles que ven al mundo y cuidan de él. Aunque no se note.  
Mycroft Holmes.  
}

Dos días después: Campamento Stark.  
{  
Mycroft:  
¿Fuiste tú? ¿Crees que unas cuantas palabras serán suficientes para evitar una masacre? No confió en Ramsay Bolton y veo que tú si, te creí inteligente no un maniaco suicida. Por lo menos debiste decirme, advertirme de esta locura. ¡Cargo con una niña carajo! Creí que por fin había encontrado a una persona cuerda y sales con esta misión suicida.  
}

 

El que no la haya firmado es una puñalada más y directa que duele en mi pecho, mi mente había creado varios escenarios de los cuales solo dos estaban por darle la razón al bastardo usurpador de Invernalia. Es mi culpa por sentir, por permitirme sentimientos que están prohibidos. Ahora Bolton entra a mis aposentos con cuchillo en mano, Anthea se da cuenta de sus intenciones y lo ataca. Mi bella ave, mi preciosa águila, última de su especie yace entre sus manos con el cuello en un ángulo imposible, sin vida. 

—Ahora Mycroft de la casa Holmes llamaras a los niños del bosque que queden y me ayudaras aganarle al Bastardo Jon y recuperar a mí esposa. —no deja de mirarme con esa sonrisa perversa y le da el cuerpo de mi águila a un sirviente. No quiero oírlo—Dásela a los perros.

El sirviente se retira corriendo con mi preciada amiga colgando de una mano. Sé que mi hermano no está en los calabozos y eso me alivia de sobre manera. Me escoltan afuera a donde está el gran árbol, el primer anciano, según las leyendas este es capaz de llamar a los hijos restantes y unirlos en una sola fuerza. Aprendí y comprendí los cantos necesarios para esta arriesgada tarea, Sherlock mira desde arriba, entre las hojas del mayor de nuestros ancestros como Bolton sonríe satisfecho. Mi rostro llora junto con el anciano que me mira y una lanza se clava en mi pecho trazando una línea que atraviesa mi cuerpo. En el horizonte, a punto de colapsar el astro mayor Greg cabalga un hermoso corcel de colores grises. Una emboscada y la cabeza de la casa Bolton tiene el honor de caer a los pies de otro bastardo.


	3. Canción III

No queda nada, celebran que Bolton este colgado a las puertas de Invernalia, he matado a todos sus perros infernales por haber saciado su apetito con la bella Anthea, Sherlock el hermano menor de Mycroft se abraza a John con la misma fuerza con la que el rubio pelea, Lyanna sonríe dando su aprobación provocándole un leve sonrojo a su sirviente personal.

Después de todo fue Sherlock quien dio la alarma.

Estábamos ante las puertas cuando el pálido chico se acercó gritando a todo pulmón que su señor no estaba en casa que se habían retirado las principales personas de su séquito hacia el gran árbol viejo y que la única manera de detener lo que su hermano había sido obligado a hacer era matarlo. John le creyó y paso el conocimiento a su señora Lyanna que a su vez presiono a Jon Snow para emboscarlos en el lugar que el chico indicaba. Cuando volvimos la mirada hacia él este ya no se encontraba.

El resto es historia.

Ahora un frondoso árbol que jamás envejece, con hojas color fuego protege con magia y sombra uno de los caminos más seguros hacia Invernalia. Jon Snow se ha convertido en Stark y Lady Sansa ha dejado el hogar para reunirse con una Reina dragón y unir fuerzas para combatir a los caminantes blancos. Me ofrecieron acompañarla como su guardia principal, me negué. No podría abandonarlo, no cuando canta alegremente cuando llego y melancólico cuando me voy pero que ante una promesa de regresar al día siguiente cantara una canción de cuna que me proporciona dulces sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Éste fanfic participa del ‘Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves’ del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook’  
> Nada de esto es mio, salvo la trama, algunas cosas me las saque de la manga por lo que pido una disculpa.


End file.
